Distance
by jacksparrow589
Summary: Roy and Riza find that they have something very important in common, but as much as it brings them closer, could it separate them as well? Hinted Royai. Oneshot.


**Distance**

**A/N: So after finding out a bit more about the relationship between Roy and Madam Christmas on the Royai forum of fullmetal-alchemist(dot)com, I had to write this. The relationship will be explained within, and apparently is in a character guidebook.**

**Takes place while Roy is studying at the Hawkeyes'.**

It was an off-day, and Roy knew it. Riza was being just a bit too quiet, and she seemed almost depressed, yet she also had a sort of peaceful look about her as the day wore on.

The question of what this was all about nagged at him. He knew it was probably none of his business, but he also knew that Riza would likely tell him if he asked. If he approached it the right way, that was.

So, it was after dinner that Roy found Riza on the porch, reading.

"Hey."

Riza looked up at him. "Hello."

"Mind if I join you?"

Moving over, Riza allowed Roy to sit next to her. "Not at all."

They sat in silence for a moment. Roy opened his mouth several times, unsure of how to frame his question.

"I'm not offended, you know. You can ask."

Roy winced. "I'm that obvious?"

Riza half-smiled. "It's kind of pitiful, actually."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Well, even if you're not going to ask, you might as well know: it's my mother's birthday today, and I went to visit her grave." Riza looked out over the yard. "Sorry about being so…"

Roy shook his head. "Don't apologize. I miss my parents, too. They died when I was young—almost too far back for me to remember, but Chris wouldn't dream of letting me forget them. She's my aunt, you know," he added. "My dad's little sister. I used to ask her all sorts of questions about them, and she'd answer each one. I know them so well now that I miss them more than I did when I was younger."

Riza fiddled with the edge of her sweater. "I feel… I can't please both my parents. Sometimes, I forget I even had a mother, strange as it seems. And my father… well…" She looked over the yard again, but in the now fast-fading light, Roy could see tears forming in her eyes.

Carefully, so as not to startle Riza or give her the wrong idea, Roy put an arm around her shoulders. "I know. I sometimes forget my parents, too. When I was younger, Chris wouldn't always be there for me, either, so I felt a bit resentful, but then I felt bad for, well, thinking badly of her. Being ungrateful, I guess." Roy was surprised to find that his own eyes were filling. "So… just know that I know how you feel. You've got me to talk to, you know?"

Riza nodded against his shoulder and sniffled before turning half-way to put her arms around him. She wasn't crying, per se, but she still needed comfort; if anyone understood that, it was Roy. He put his other arm around her and just sat there. Neither said anything for several long moments.

"Or just to be there for you," Roy said quietly. "Like you are for me."

Nodding her thanks, Riza started to extricate herself from the embrace. She grabbed the book she had been reading and went to the door, where she stopped and turned. She looked at Roy for what seemed like several very long moments with an expression of what seemed like concentration, never breaking eye contact. Finally, she whispered, "Thank you," and went inside.

Roy got up quickly and followed her, not sure what was unnerving him, but knowing he was very unsettled by what had just transpired.

* * *

He found her just before she entered her room. "Riza."

She stopped again and again he received the same stare as earlier. He had to step back and wait for a second before he found the confidence to speak. "It's okay. I don't know all of what's wrong, but it's okay, or it will be."

Riza started towards him, ending up less than a foot away, looking up to keep on studying him. "For you, I hope so."

Neither moved, but something very intimate had just passed between them and they both knew it. Riza walked slowly back to her room. "Good night," she murmured.

It was after her door was closed that Roy licked his lips and swallowed. "Yeah. Good night… for thinking."

And as troubled as he knew it might make him, he set off to do just that.

**A/N: Why can't I write happy lately? I mean, Roy's not in any trouble or anything at the end, but why can't I just give them a moment of peace without turning it even just a little angsty? It bugs me.**

**Well, let me know what you think!**


End file.
